Talk:Secrets/@comment-3353444-20111103202808/@comment-4546891-20111104003651
No Idea. I had them. But it seems to me they are easier with the update. Collect all the items, after which kill Satan once. If that nails you the god then you don't need the iron man earnings. If not you'll have to gamble a few games to get em. The nice thing about Iron Man runs is that you have no need for health expansion upgrades. And if you have everything you need - Go straight to the boss, greed has spoiled it for me in the depths many times going for the damn Treasure room or Shop, and it seems Greed is very keen on ruining most shop hopes in the depths. The minimum you can do a descent run is with a Compass and 10 bombs along with some descent base damage. You don't need to finish the game to bag the achievement you can die on the next level and get it. Either way the game is getting on my nerv. I have all the secrets unlocked and the stupid counter shows them 62 instead of 63. Last time I had to barrow Gamesiarz's save game for display purposes. I'll probably borrow somebody else's save game again so the stupid game finally recognizes I've done it all and doesn't irritate my obsessive compulsive tendencies. I don't have the nerve to re-grind everything again in a lousy designed game. And I've tried. First time i was half through the game when my secrets started bugging and not recording. Then I wiped the save. Started again. Made 10 secrets and they started bugging again. Then I asked Gamesiarz to give me his save file and see what happens. I nailed the dark boy with the dysfunctional brimstone(Before the patch made it work on Satan). Mama's boy requires less precision and luck as the wombs aren't shitty narrow like the depths. And the brimstone gives you what we didn't have so far ... The Preemptive Strike so you can take out most annoyances before they have a chance to do anything. Other than that the brimstone is fairly useless - high damage with no projectile modifiers can pretty much outmatch it on dps. If you get mom's knife and chocolate milk you can one shot everything in the game. I stabbed Mom in the eye in less than a second. Either way its pretty clear Edmund can't even make the most of the recourses he already has created for the game so I'm not playing any more unless a new update comes along or some nice cheats that let you fool around in the game. Here is my second win of mama's boy (first time my game screwed up and didn't save it) this time - no bible - fully earned it I'd say. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5D9fwhQDOp0 P.S. The only thing that stand between this game and the crapload of boring games you never play is Danny Baranowsky contribution. That guy's music can give you strength to endure quite allot of bad design and programming abuse.